Ruvia
Ruvia is a character from the fantasy series Lady of Destiny. She is a Vuzzathan sorceress and the last chancellor of the Vuzzatha Empire, now serving in the Sisterhood of Justice. Appearance She is a vaguely aged woman with a dark, almost Middle Eastern, complexion with dark hair and grey eyes who is dressed very differently in contrast to the suits of armor worn by Isabelle the Shadow or Eleanor the Black or the dresses worn by Bregeswith or Hildegyth which is no surprise because while the four aforementioned women were made by the wiki founder from scratch, Ruvia is based on Hela from the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Ruvia is dressed in a very skin tight outfit that is black with green-blue patterns and what appears to be a green-blue cape that reaches just below her knees. Personality To be added at a later date Lady of Destiny Nokoriz: First appearing in the story Nokoriz, Ruvia is first seen on the titular world at an office like block that appears to be in a building akin to a space base and at this room, she is greeted by the knights from the previous story Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black, the former of whom tells her when asked, that the knights have brought "guests" who are, in actuality, Bregeswith and Hildegyth. Ruvia asks the women their names, and they give them with Bregeswith bringing Hildegyth forward when told to give her the casualty. As part of the healing process, the sorceress tells Hildegyth to keep her arm where it is while she casts a spell on it, which heals the arm and has the point driven home when Bregeswith tells her friend to move the arm that was once broken by the Famine horse of the Apocalypse. While grateful for her healing of Hildegyth's arm, Ruvia along with Isabelle and Eleanor find themselves bombarded with questions about this world thus giving themselves a while to comprehend the massive amount of questions given to them; however, Ruvia only gets one question sent her way: Her name. Unlike Isabelle and Eleanor however, Ruvia just gives more questions than answers with her answer: "My name is Ruvia and I am a sorceress, originally from the Vuzzatha Empire as the last chancellor serving Emperor Aymer." In time, Ruvia gives the two Saxons a history lesson to make up for the questions that her answer left the pair with: Years before Bregeswith, Hildegyth and Elfswitha (who is an unknown rival and only comes to fruition in later stories) were brought to Nokoriz (Bregeswith and Hildegyth were brought to the world by Isabelle and Eleanor while Elfswitha came to Nokoriz wanting to take the place on the Council of Hallow that was promised to her), the Vuzzatha Empire was one of the "superior" nations in the world under the rule of Emperor Aymer. Unfortunately for Aymer, his penultimate chancellor and current ruler of the Empire Zysaharad was a firm believer in survival of the fittest and believing that Aymer had become weak, set out to overthrow him; a failed coup resulted in Zysaharad being forced to resign, his wife Slebine being imprisoned, the soldiers involved being executed and Aymer taking more oppressive, almost disproportionate, measures on the Empire. To make things even more secure, he surrounded himself with sycophants which Ruvia denies being but was made chancellor because Aymer trusted her. Unknown to him, Zysaharad tried again and took twenty five members of his old government with him all of whom he turned into liches with the ability to go back and forth between human and lich. He sent the liches back to the Empire to terrorize Aymer as part of a Batman gambit (a plan that revolves around people doing what you'd expect them to) to gain support for his cause: To do it, the liches constantly attacked Aymer so as to make him paranoid because the more paranoid he got, the more oppressive measures Aymer took so as to avoid being deposed. The more opporessive Aymer got, the more the people of the Empire demanded for a new leader. Zysaharad meanwhile, was busy getting new support for his cause and got it in the form of getting The Hellfire Legion on his side along with a demon army and a gargoyle army (both organizations in the story are not named) and with his new armies, Zysaharad's second coup worked and he was welcomed back to the Empire in the same way that Ruhollah Khomeini was welcomed back to Iran in 1979. Aymer meanwhile was deposed and killed, his followers were executed, Slebine was released from prison and Ruvia was imprisoned for at least a month. Then once she was released, Ruvia was forced into exile never to come back to the Empire. After the history lesson, Ruvia is unveiled as a member of the soon to be Sisterhood of Justice, the second Sisterhood that Bregeswith and Hildegyth are soon to join.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Sorcerors